You will never lose me
by Dine7184
Summary: [SD] Oneshot. Sam feels like the 5th wheel. Can Daniel help her to don’t feel this way anymore?


**Title: **You will never lose me!  
**Fandom: **Stargate SG-1**  
Pairing: **Sam/Daniel**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Sam feels like the 5th wheel. Can Daniel help her don't feeling this way again?**  
AN: **This was actually written for tyniere in LJ, but I thought I can put this down here as well. **  
Disclaimer: **Stargate SG-1, its characters and all related entities are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc / The SciFi Channel. No copyright infrigment is intended.

* * *

**You will never lose me!**

She looked up as she heard his laugh. She smiled slightly as she thought about the years being just his friend, his teammate and his soulmate (as some people often called them). Those years when she had heard his laugh so often. She thought back to those years when they were so much closer then they were today.

Those years were gone. Gone to never come back.

Now he was with her. And this kind of truth hurts. It hurts so much. So much that she found herself sometimes crying herself to sleep.

What made them change? Why had this friendship to fall apart?

They were so close, so familiar with each others lifes. Now she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

She sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee, which was standing right in front of her.

The door opened. All that she heard was the female voice outside. "_See you later, Daniel!"_

She had tried so hard. She had tried to be a friend for her. But she wouldn't do it anymore. She swore to herself. She would hate every day, every single day she had to spend time in the companionship with Vala Mal Doran, the one who stole her best friend away from her.

"Hey! You alright?"

He was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him, right into his beautiful face with those beautiful pair of bright blue eyes watching her closely.

She sighed again. "Yeah. Sure!" She managed a smile as she looked back at her cup of coffee.

"C'mon Sam. Tell me what's wrong!" He grabbed a stool and sat down beside her. Then she felt his hand on her arm. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It's nothing, Daniel. Really!"

"Sam! I'm your friend, remember!"

_Friend. _ She couldn't remember the last time this term was used connected with her name?

"Sam? Tell me."

"It's her." Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked right into his. "Daniel. I tried so hard to be a friend for her. I cannot do this anymore. I cannot stand the look you gave her instead of me. I feel so lost. I miss you!"

"Sam, you are jealous!" The tone of his voice was cold. She had never heard this kind of coldness in his voice.

She shook her head. He didn't understand. He would never do.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Sam you're one of the closest friends I ever had. You're my best friend in fact. I don't wanna lose this."

"You're losing it at the very moment, Daniel!" She looked straight into his eyes.

"Then tell me what I can do to save this!"

She shook her head. "Did you love her?"

"What?"

"Did you love Vala, Daniel? Tell me!"

"No, I don't love her! Sam, there is only one person I love. And always will!"

"Sha're!" She turned her head and closed her eyes. This hurts. She couldn't stand his face for now. Then she felt his hand on her cheeks.

"No, Sam! Well, yes I have loved her. But now, I do love someone else. Someone I'm afraid I can never tell, because she might hate me right now for the rest of my life."

"Who is it?"

"You!"

"Me?" Tears fell down her cheeks.

Daniel nodded. "Sam I love you. Please don't hate me for loving you!" he begged.

She fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you Sam! You have to believe me." She nodded.

"I was so afraid that I would lose you, Daniel!"

"You will never lose me, Sam! I'm yours. Forever."

"Is this a promise?"

"Yeah. It's a promise."

He felt her lips on his as they shared their first tenderly kiss.

* * *

**Did you like it??? Please tell me. **


End file.
